


Here to Stay

by amonkeysue



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Curry family feels, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Aquaman (2018), Snow, a little bit of Mera & Atlanna + Arthur & Atlanna dynamics, in which Vulko helps in the background and Nereus is causing problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: With Arthur settling in as king, there's plenty of frustrating things to work through and reevaluate. Sometimes this means escaping back up to the surface for a break. Mera doesn't intend for him to handle it all alone.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this basically since the second time I saw the movie in theaters and remembered it in my drafts before deciding that it was as good a time as any for it to see the light of day after finishing it up! It's partially inspired by that concept art of Arthur and Mera up on the lighthouse and just wanting to do something nice and wintery. I know that dealing with working out some about the betrothal with Arthur being king post-movie isn't exactly the newest of ideas for them, but it felt good to explore some of it in my own way while also shifting past it to pure fluff.

He wasn’t surprised to have someone else hopping up onto the dock behind him mere seconds after he did and he almost tensed his shoulders in preparation for whatever was going to be said.

It had been a rough day.

Concern lined her voice. “Arthur-.” Mera stopped with a barely audible gasp. “It’s snowing.”

Small flakes softly flittered down through the air around them, some blown aside in the wind rustling by.

“Kinda.” He turned towards her with a grin he couldn’t help at her reaction. “You ever seen snow before?”

She found herself rolling her eyes at him. “Of course I’ve seen snow before, just not quite like this. It’s… different to see it falling.”

Arthur stepped to Mera’s side, smiling at her. “It’s always a bit ethereal.” He paused for a moment, briefly looking past her to the sea before focusing back on Mera. “But I’ve got a feeling this might go from light and pretty to a bit of a storm soon, so if you did follow to tell me not to take a break from Atlantis we should bring it inside.”

Mera raised a brow. “I was worried you were becoming frustrated with your responsibilities.”

He tried to casually shrug, coming off a little sheepish. “To be fair, your dad’s being a bit of an asshole about ending this whole betrothal thing.”

Soon after Arthur’s being recognized as Atlantis’ true king, King Nereus had approached him about altering the betrothal agreement under the circumstances. Since day one Arthur had firmly decided to try to convince everyone out of the arranged marriage process on a large scale, but it was a bit of an uphill battle, especially when still trying to figure out the politics.

“He doesn’t want to lose the advantages of the betrothal and he’s going to take some convincing accordingly.” Mera nudged Arthur’s hand with hers, looking him straight in the eyes. “Just keep our budding relationship out of the talks and he’ll eventually come around.”

Arthur slipped her hand into his. “Do you think I’ll hurt those talks by being gone for a bit?” he quietly asked, glancing down.

“Vulko told him you were seeking out Queen Atlanna’s insight and perspective into arranged betrothals. You have some time.” Mera squeezed his hand. “Feel free to spend the night with your parents.”

He cleared his throat. “And you should stick around for a bit, avoid anything if it is a storm blowing in,” he said, keeping his voice casual but letting a hopeful note through his expression.

Mera smiled, neither of them mentioning that going back to Atlantis would also avoid a snowstorm on the surface. She slightly swung their clasped hands forward, taking a step with the movement. “I do need to talk with Queen Atlanna anyhow,” she lightly teased.

“She’ll be happy to see you, I’m sure.”

“As long as I’m not interrupting.”

He cut off her step so he could quickly duck to press a kiss to her forehead. “You’re never an interruption.” Arthur laughed as he straightened and broke into a grin at her. “I might be the interruption, if anything.”

“Mmm.”

The living room’s lights were on in the house as they walked up, and Arthur politely knocked on the front door before pushing it open. “Hey, it’s Arthur,” he loudly called.

Atlanna looked up a split second quicker than Tom from where they sat together on the couch, their expressions quickly shifting from curious caution to happy surprise.

“Arthur!” Atlanna’s smile only widened as she noticed Mera with him. “You are a wonderful surprise.” She was quickly up off the couch and successively pulled both of them into enthusiastic hugs. “I hope at least some of this is a personal visit.”

“We’ve got dinner in the oven, you at least need to stick around through the meal,” Tom lightly said, casting Arthur a pointed look as he spoke.

They both chuckled while moving into a hug. “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere else, Dad.”

“Good,” Tom tapped Arthur on the arm, “good. I’ve missed you down there.” As they separated he angled towards Mera. “And always good to see you, Mera.”

She briefly hesitated about meeting Tom in a hug, still adjusting to just how hug friendly the Currys were. “You as well, Tom.”

Atlanna’s gaze was discerning as she focused on Arthur. “What troubles the king?”

He sighed. “That obvious, huh?”

“You’re good at wearing your emotions,” Mera commented.

Atlanna took a half step closer and reached up to hold the side of Arthur’s face, sympathetically smiling at him. “And I know you, Arthur. Something political?” She curiously furrowed her brow. “Nereus?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, looking down for a moment and awkwardly lowering his voice, “but apparently Vulko made me sound a lot more responsible about leaving.”

“Vulko is good with handling things,” Tom amusedly murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

“Let’s sit down.” Atlanna exchanged a questioning glance with Mera as she stepped back from Arthur and back around the couch to the side chair, Mera wordlessly responding with a small nod. “He’s trying to renegotiate the betrothal and isn’t backing down,” Atlanna stated.

Tom cleared his throat. “I’ll get us started on something to drink.” He exchanged a supportive smile with Atlanna before stepping away in the direction of the kitchen.

Arthur sent a “Thanks” in Tom’s direction before fully settling down on the blanket across the couch, his knee resting against Mera’s as they sat. “I could definitely use your insight in how to tackle the situation, Mom.”

“It is difficult to undo tradition, least of all when it does hold such political advantages for Xebel through the direct alliance with Atlantis. And since I know you want to maintain a civil relationship with Nereus, for the future,” amusement glittered in Atlanna’s eyes, “I would stand your ground and listen to what he’s concerned about losing. Any specific input you would like from me regarding a forced betrothal and subsequent marriage I can provide to share, if you think it would help. And I can always return for a day to speak personally in your talks.”

“If it wouldn’t be too much for you,” Arthur said, carefully regarding Atlanna as he spoke.

She reached over to set her hand on his, giving it a small squeeze. “I can manage, I promise.”

“We all have input to give, difficult as my father can be,” Mera quietly said.

Tom came back with a stack of glasses and a bottle of wine, starting to pour one for everybody as they continued to talk.

“How far have you gotten with Nereus?” Atlanna asked.

“He’s trying to lay out an altered betrothal agreement with accelerated, uh, wedding plans as part of that.” Arthur waved a hand. “And making sure I know what political aspects were a part of his original deal. I’m trying to insist that I think an arranged marriage isn’t a very respectful tradition for me and Mera, and Vulko’s, uh, smoothing over my rough spots where he can.”

“Nothing I say to my father will change his stance, unfortunately,” Mera tightly said. “He needs reassurance that Xebel’s position with Atlantis will not fall under your leadership without a marriage alliance.”

Atlanna quickly smiled at Tom as she accepted a glass from him, her expression sobering as she focused back on Mera and Arthur. “I cannot guess if letting him know of your relationship would be beneficial to changing Nereus’ stance or not, and that is certainly your decision to make, but it may help to calm his concerns beyond offering continued political advantages.”

Mera ever so slightly stiffened, covering it by taking the offered glass from Tom. “I don’t think that he should… know, yet. He would only use it to push on the marriage.”

Arthur angled towards her, his brow furrowed in concern. “What did he say?”

“That’s not important right now,” Mera said, not quite meeting his eye. She did slip her hand into his. “We want to stop the practice, we need to convince him out of his insistence. Without that we can’t hope to get the other kingdoms to agree.”

“Perhaps offering a political position in your talks, for Mera,” Atlanna softly suggested. “Nereus may maintain hope of something between both of you, but it does not directly give him room to otherwise negotiate in.”

Mera adjusted her hold on Arthur’s hand. “It’s a fine line to walk.”

After a second Atlanna set her glass down on the coffee table, smiling at Arthur and Mera. “Let’s get each of you into something dry before dinner.”

“Of course.” Mera pulled Arthur up with her to stand.

Tom pushed himself up out of his chair. “Shouldn’t be too much longer, there were just a few minutes left on the oven while I was in there.”

“We’ll be quick,” Arthur reassured.

He went for his room while Atlanna led Mera into hers to get her some clothes.

Atlanna pulled a plaid button up out of the closet, handing it to Mera before opening a drawer of the dresser and speaking to her over her shoulder. “Let me guess, Nereus has made a point of personally insisting that you take advantage of your position with Arthur?”

“I helped see him to the throne and he faces my betrayal as a king who happens to be father rather than a father who is king,” Mera said after a moment’s hesitation. “Allowing me the chance to continue to fulfill my duty to Xebel out of political convenience over forgiveness.” She carefully slipped the shirt off its hanger. “I’m glad he only suspects where Arthur and I stand with each other.”

“How concerned are you?” Atlanna quietly asked Mera while turning to hand her a pair of jeans.

“I’ve told Arthur to be careful what he says and does, but I know my father. He’s hardly going to make this easy.”

Atlanna put a hand on Mera’s shoulder, directly catching her eye. “Between all of us we’ll see to ending the tradition.” She broke into a mischievous smile a moment later. “I may even have a better idea how to help. I’ll have to discuss it with Vulko first, but it may work better than trying to convince your father.”

“Thank you,” Mera graciously said.

“I’ll let you change.” Atlanna took her hand off Mera’s shoulder and stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Mera found Arthur waiting outside the bedroom for her as she finished changing and couldn’t keep from smiling as he held out a towel to her.

“If you want to dry off your hair, I can quickly take your wetsuit.”

“You know that’s not what it’s called,” she said while exchanging her suit for the towel.

Arthur winked. “I know.”

They walked back downstairs hand in hand, Arthur helpfully pulling out Mera’s chair once they reached the table before assisting Tom with arranging dinner.

It was a relaxed affair, the conversation quickly turning into sharing various amusing stories that started to become a focus on Arthur’s childhood. He would’ve feigned more embarrassment at the stories if it weren’t for the way Atlanna clearly took in every single word, eager to hear everything she had missed.

He’d definitely hug her a little tighter before he went back to Atlantis.

Tom and Atlanna insisted on doing the dishes, giving Arthur and Mera some time to themselves.

Remembering her earlier fascination with the snow, Arthur recommended going up to the top of the lighthouse, also having the moment’s thought to snag a blanket and two mugs of hot chocolate on the way. Once they were up top, he happily prompted her in under his arm after settling the blanket across both of them while they looked out towards the coast and ocean. The snow had settled down, with only the occasional flake still drifting through the air.

Mera contently snuggled closer as best she could with hot chocolate in hand. “The surface does have its advantages, for situations like this,” she teased in a murmur. “The snow is a lovely view.”

“Yeah,” he contently hummed, “it really is.”

They were both quiet for several moments, sipping at their hot chocolate and contently watching the landscape, before Mera tipped her head back against his shoulder.

“Your mother said she might have an idea to help convince my father out of the betrothal agreement.”

“Oh?”

“That’s all she said, but it could be useful. End the talks that much quicker and we don’t have to watch ourselves nearly as much in Atlantis.”

Arthur pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “That’ll be a great day.” He grinned. “Otherwise we’re going to have to start using Vulko’s office to meet up in, and that’ll get awkward really quickly.”

She brightly laughed, tipping her head back forward. “For his sake we should negotiate the terms of a new alliance as quickly as possible.”

“I wouldn’t complain about some suggestions for a reasonable political position to suggest for you.”

“Assemble a court with a representative from what kingdoms you can for matters of the sea beyond Atlantis and to directly support you in advising on dealings with each kingdom.”

“Would that give you a reason to stay in Atlantis for a bit or is that more back and forth?” He adjusted his hand on her shoulder as he spoke, his expression hopeful.

“We can emphasize needing to deal with some things on the surface,” she coyly said.

Arthur chuckled. “This is gonna be fun.”

“Mmhmm.” She twisted around to lean up into a kiss on the lips, smiling when she pulled back. “And out of curiosity, how much longer will there be snow on the surface?”

“Off and on for the next few months.” His grin returned. “Think I could interest you in a snowball fight and some sledding?”

Mera questioningly arched a brow at him. “Maybe another day.” She again leaned her head back to look up at him with an affectionate smile. “I’m far too happy up here with you right now.”

“Mmm, I’m not gonna argue that,” he murmured while pulling her that much closer and pressing a kiss to her temple. “This is my favorite spot in the world right now.”


End file.
